A Day at the Beach with Enraenra
by mothimas
Summary: A man with the Yo-kai lens imbued into his eyes takes a day off from his life with his ghostly lover. This story uses the Japanese name of Smogmella, which is Enraenra.


Disclaimer: Yo-kai Watch is owned by Level-5 and published by Nintendo. I do not own any of the material.

* * *

When I opened my eyes a cloudy sky greeted me, with no sun in sight. Be that as it might, it was still pretty bright out, light enough to see the outline of the star behind the foliage of white. I blinked for a few moments before sitting up from the ground. The sand underneath me remained warm where I rested, some of it clinging onto my back. I looked forward to see nothing but more sand and the wide spanning ocean, small waves crashing and retracting from the shoreline. From afar, a few splashes came and went in the water, the fish breaching from time to time in their own underwater world. Around me were a few grass sprouts swaying in the ocean breeze. After a quick brush to remove the loose grains on my back and shorts, I inhaled deep through my nose, taking in the view around me before breathing out.

The crisp, salty smell in the air told me where I was – Downtown Springdale, Rolling Waves Park. I took a look around me to see the rest of the beach empty of the laughter and joy of people. In fact, it seemed like no one was in sight anywhere at this part of the beach. I guess the people here don't like being out here on cloudy days.

I felt something poke on my side. "Enjoyed your nap in the sand?"

A feminine voice called out to me and I turned my head to its direction. However, what I saw on my right was just a towel, umbrella stand and an empty beach chair next to me. Confused, I scratched my head until my eyes strained without warning, picking up an unusual yellow aura. I winced as I focused more at the odd light against my will, gathering more of it into my sight until finally the pressure in my face dissipated and my eyes relaxed. I blinked hard to take a break from the sight before me. I massaged my eyebrows and forehead and looked back up, revealing a figure sitting in the chair through the lustrous glow.

It was at that moment I remembered, I wasn't alone.

The light soon dissipated from my eyes and I was greeted by the sight of a familiar, pale-skinned woman next to me. Her hair was a light teal shade of light blue and green. Its uncouth and mystical appearance swayed with the wind, almost like it was smoke in the air. It would have been impossible not to be noticed by wandering eyes, even on a quiet day like this. One look at her pasty appearance and anyone would've taken her straight to that sketchy Fortune Hospital.

Of course now no hospital could ever help someone like her, considering that she isn't even sick in the first place. Besides, no one could see a youkai like her in the first place, well, except for me anyway. I swear that was the only good thing to have ever come out of that gloomy trap, and even that was a complete accident.

I stretched my arms and let out a big yawn. "Yeah. Just wished I could've slept a little longer though. The sand is really warm."

A small smile formed on her face. "You know Keith, when you first said that we were going to the beach, I thought you would be running around and swimming in the water, maybe even play in the sand and make sandcastles or something, not sleeping the day away like you usually do on your days off." She brushed her hair aside, gazing at me with both of her large, soulful teal eyes. My heartbeat rose as her alluring eyes grasped mine as always. It was a rare treat to see both of her eyes at the same time. However, that moment was short-lived, as her grooving hair drooped back down to cover her left eye.

Disappointed, I got up, moved over to the other side of the woman and plopped myself on the ground next to her, arms spread out. "Bah, who needs to go crazy on a beach day when all the fun is being at your side, right Enraenra?"

The ghost-like woman blinked for a moment in surprise. "Wow. That is … incredibly cheesy." She let out a chuckle. "I mean, that was almost a new record, even tackier than Casanuva's pickup lines."

"Perhaps my dear, perhaps," I replied, imitating an investigator. I sat up and poked at her faintly pink-tinted cheeks, a mischievous grin growing on my face. "But by the looks of it you aren't completely immune to them either."

Enraenra moved my hand away from her face with a giggle, holding it with her own. "Don't think you can butter me up that easily, Mr. Detective. Youkai are well known for being stubborn."

I let out a casual scoff. "Oh? Then I'll just use my secret technique, if you are so sure of yourself." I brought her hand to me and used my magnum opus: A small kiss on the tip of her fingers.

Enraenra's chuckling turned into joyful laughter as she played along. "Oh no, my one weakness!"

I locked my fingers in-between hers, a smirk on my face. "Got you now." I began gradually kissing a trail upward from her hand to her arm. All through she laughed from the tickling sensation of my lips, while I enjoyed the smooth sensation of her skin on my face. For a moment I thought she was laughing so hard tears began forming in her eyes, but it was only more of her mysterious smoke.

"Ah! S-stop it Keith! Ahahaha!" She pleaded between ragged breaths.

I paused, but only for a moment. "Noooo way. Not until you submit." I continued on upward, savoring the feeling of her smooth skin on my lips with each kiss. It was not long until I reached her shoulder.

"Alright alright I yield!" She waved her free hand in the air, gesturing a white flag as her laughter died down, instead replaced with gasps for air. "You have me in your grasp."

I looked up at her face, victory at last. "You made the right choice, Enraenra. As always, a good choice deserves a reward." At that moment, both of our faces relaxed as we looked at each other, listening to the gentle sloshing and splashing of the waves on the sand.

My eyelids were the first to lower by instinct. "What does your heart desire?" I leaned in closer to my goal. Enraenra's body turned over to face mine, her eyelids lowering as well.

"Isn't it obvious?" She whispered, a small stream of smoke leaving every exhale, and came closer to me. The smoke tickled at my nose, filling it with the gentle scent of burned wood and cinnamon. The incense went around my head and hers, as if to ensnare us together with its wavy rope. A gentle sea breeze blew the smoke away, releasing its imaginary grip on us. Her eyes closed and she perked up her lips. I did the same. Both of us leaned closer to each other…closer…closer…

A warm sensation filled my body as our lips finally met. The breeze on my face came to a halt. Even the waves muted themselves with tranquility, giving us our own special time to enjoy each other's presence. The only thing I felt were the softness of her lips, strains of her hair tickling my face, and the soothing scent of white plum wood and cinnamon spices brushing my nose with their scent.

Reluctantly we both broke our kiss when our bodies reminded us we could not survive on each other's oxygen. My heart continued skipping multiple beats as we put our foreheads together, relishing in the close proximity.

"Your lips are warm." I broke the silence between us.

"And yours are cool as always." She replied with a hum, giving my cheek a gentle pinch before withdrawing.

"Well, not all of us are made out of smoke now, aren't we?" I sat back down, letting myself cool off a bit. After a few moments, she whistled to get my attention.

"You know, since we've come here, you haven't told me about how I looked in my bikini."

I raised an eyebrow, turning to her. "Isn't it obvious though? You look good no matter w-"

My eyes went wide when I took a proper look at her. Contrary to the ghost-like appearance of her skin, two large mounds protrude from her chest filled with life, hope, and dreams. Both of them were topped with a white silky smooth bra that hugged her breasts comfortably in its grasp, held by some straps that went around and over her back. Her figure's curve was as smooth as the appearance of the skin, with the waist being filled out quite nicely unlike those popular narrow bellied models seen on TV or in magazines. Lower down was the other part of her bikini: her pure white panties that did little to conceal her thighs, but kept her most sacred treasure snug within. My mouth quivered as I eyed her figured up and down, taking me a good amount of willpower to refrain from panting like a hot dog.

Enraenra smiled at my ogling, tracing her figure with one finger and pulling on the waistband of her pure white panties up. "Do you like what you see? I think white suits me the best. Or…," Enraenra put a finger to her lips. "Are you just enjoying the view?"

"I…uh…I-I…" I was at a complete loss of words. I found myself locked in place, stuttering, paralyzed and jaw locked in place. Enraenra blew out a small ring of smoke into my face, snapping me out of my trance. She continued looking at me, expecting a reply. As I gave her body one more look over, I saw something even more amazing than her bountiful chest and wonderful body.

"Legs?"

Enraenra's smile turned to a frown. "Really. Of all the things to notice about me and my swimsuit, you choose these?" She raised her right leg in the air, rotating her foot in the air. "They were even done at the last second."

"Well…I never knew you had them before," I replied, eyeing the raised up leg. "All this time I only saw you with that cute ghost tail of yours, even when we-"

"Don't call it a ghost tail dummy." Enraenra interrupted me and poked my cheek with her foot. "Have you already forgotten? I can change my form to whatever I like." She began making light smoke circles with her feet. "And today, on this fine cloudy beach day, I feel like having legs."

"Well, I'm glad at least someone appreciates days like these." I grasped onto her swinging leg to stop it and get a better look. Sure enough, it looked just as smooth as the rest of her body, shaped fine like it too. However, the very tip of where her toes should be instead were replaced with something that looked like a slipper. A small wave could be seen like her ghostly tail, one of which was ticking my face. Absolutely adorable.

I gave the leg in my hand a light squeeze, making Enraenra give me a questionable look. "Well I must say though, these legs are quite luscious." I gave her calf a quick kiss and petted her leg with my free hand.

"Hey. T-that tickles!" Enraenra was having a hard time holding back her laughter. For a smoke-like spirit she sure was sensitive to the touch. I hummed out a small tune as I caressed her leg back and forth, now with two hands in motion. I just can't get enough of the texture of her smooth, soft skin.

I soon began timing my hums with my strokes. "I don't really use much instruments, but I can play a mean leg," I teased her in between my muse, nuzzling her leg with my face. "How did you like my new piece?"

"I think it stinks!" Enraenra laughed out and pushed me with her other foot. I offered no resistance and let gravity push me down to the sand, releasing my grip on her leg. I gasped out loud, shocked at the reception, and crossed my arms.

"Humph. You have no appreciation for my musical talent." I sat myself back up and turned away. Enranenra let out a short laugh and patted my head.

"Don't feel bad Keith. Not everyone can have such a gift overnight." A smile uncurled on my face, though I remained vigilant. I heard Enraenra ponder for a moment before she spoke up again, quieter than before. "Besides, I have a better idea as to how to use your hands…"

This piqued my attention. I peeked over from the corner of my eye to see her floating up and away from the beach chair and out of my sight. "Like what?"

A few moments of shuffling later I finally get a response. "Why don't you turn around and find out?" A familiar, suggestive tone was in her voice. Before I knew it my head turned over to see Enraenra lying on another beach towel on her belly. She was looking at me with a smile that could've wooed a whole gym of men, her breasts appearing to spill out of the bikini the more they push onto the floor. Next to her was…a bottle of sunscreen? It didn't take a genius to know what she wanted me to do. Still…

"…You do realize there is no sun out, right?"

"Yes, but I'd thought you would like to do it anyway." Enraenra shook her head. "Besides, I heard men enjoy applying this stuff on women out on the beach anyway, so…," she tilted her body to and fro, her butt making a small jiggle with each swish. "Why don't you try it out on me too? Or are you going to let a little overcast drench your manhood?"

Like hell if I am! I got up and brushed the sand off my body. She watched as I walked over to her, eyelids lowered and her hair making a beckoning gesture. I grabbed the little bottle next to her and positioned myself above her luxurious legs, getting a wonderful view of the valley in front of me, made of the smooth curves of her back that descended upward to her bootifull alley. From here, one could see the natural setting of Enraenra at her most beautiful.

"Are you just going to stare or will you finally make a move?"

My concentration was broke by her voice, who seemed more impatient than usual. Annoyed, I squirted all the liquid the bottle into my hand, careful to not make a sound. The content was just as cold as I expected, but I dared not make a sound. I only rubbed enough for the substance to cover my palms. Grinning, I moved them forward to Enraenra's shoulders.

"Fine fine, but don't blame me if you get the cold shoulder."

Her head picked up, but before she could react my hands had already made contact.

"Eeep!" Her shriek revered throughout the beach, her body tensing up from the cold impact of my hands like taking a first dip in a swimming pool. Her hair's waviness led way to spike upward from the static shock of chilliness.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at her reaction. "Ha! Get it? Cold sh-"

I was met with a strong gust of wind on my face, strong enough to make me flinch. I dare not let go of her though. When I opened my eyes Enraenra was looking back me, anger pouring out of her face. "That was just mean, Keith!" She shouted at me with a sulk.

It was obvious someone wasn't amused by my clever pun. After a few moments of muffling my chuckle, I gave Enraenra a few pats on the back.

"Ha…sorry sorry, I couldn't resist the opportunity."

She let out a huff. "You really are a mood killer sometimes, you know that?"

"Maybe," I moved my hands back to her shoulders. "But I can also bring it back up just like that too!"

"Hmph. How can you possibly bring ba-oh!" I applied some pressure onto her shoulder blades, making her gasp at my grasp. I continued rubbing around her tensed up shoulders, being sure to not only spread the lotion around her skin, but also kneading it with nothing more than my fingers. From finger to finger I controlled the strength of my finger's push like a crab walking sideways on loose sand. "Oooh…," she cooed and her head went back to resting on her shoulder.

Gotcha.

I leaned over to her right ear and whispered to her, "How about I make it up to you by throwing in a free massage along with the lotion?"

"…Mmm," she hummed and gave me a short nod, a faint blush growing on her cheek.

"Glad you see things my way." I gave her a quick kiss on her luminescent cheek and went back to the task at hand. With the signal she gave me, I shifted the massage from my finger tips to my palms and began working on the rest of her back, being sure to cover it with lotion as I went. I carefully kneaded the knots in her system out with each push of my palms onto her back every deep breath, making sure to keep my breathing in synch with the circular motion of my hands. I made sure to aim at her shoulders, her neck and collarbone, her upper back, and even her arms.

It wasn't long before she became softy putty in my hands, figuratively and literally. My efforts were rewarded with muffled moans coming out of Enraenra's mouth. "Mnph…Nnng…oooh…," all of it was music to my ears and showed me that I was doing a good job. I took in each curve and turn of her body, indulging in the smooth texture of her skin as well. Once her body was massaged down, the tense areas from before were now as squishy as some fresh pudding. By the time I finally moved on to her lower back, my arms were also feeling tense, though not as bad compared to her entire back before I started.

"Phew! For a youkai made out of smoke, your body was quite tough to massage," I stretching my arms out to relieve myself. "What gives anyway? You're usually a lot more lax."

"Mmm…hm?" Enraenra's senses came to as I took my short break. "Oh. It probably has to do…with my legs then." Her voice was much more nonchalant now, just like before. She raised her leg and tapped my back with her foot, making me jump a bit. "While I can change my form however I pleeeease… it might put a strain on my overall shape."

"Well now, that won't do, not at all!" One final crack from my stretch and I moved myself to her feet, hands lubed and ready for another round. "If that's the case, I'll have to do the same for them too."

"Oh? Are you sure you just aren't looking for an excuse to touch more than just my back?" She replied, trying to read my mind.

I scoffed. "Please, I am an expert. I do have my standards, you know. It is going to take more than a little skin to break a man doing his job."

In all honestly it was taking the entirety of my willpower not to bury myself into her white panties and go down to town with her jiggling backside right there and then. Still, I have an image to keep up as part of my duty.

"Then, just what are you doing with that hand there?"

I took a moment to look down at what she was talking about only to find my right hand squeezing her right buttcheek, her flesh showing a light bulge in between my fingers and my index digit slipping underneath.

Well, so much for keeping up an image.

"M-massaging and lotioning, duh. Like what I was doing earlier?" I retorted, quickly removing my hand from her soft behind. For a moment I swore I heard a moan escape Enraenra's mouth.

"Right. Whatever you say." She replied with smugness, unconvinced.

"Anyway, there's a much more tempting target than that." I traced a finger around her thighs and moved it down to her right leg.

"You really like my legs, huh?" Enraenra asked me. "Are they your fetish or something?"

"They just have me curious is all. Besides…," I leaned over to her ear once more. "You of all people should know my main kink. I'm looking right at her, after all."

"Less cheesy lines, more working," she replied, burying her mouth into her folded arms to try and cover her glowing cheeks.

I traced my hands around Enraenra's sides, taking in her smooth curves and feeling her shudder a bit. Feels like she's anticipating something good. "Whatever you say missy," left my mouth as I gave her a quick peck on the side of her forehead. I moved back down to her lower half, being sure to go around her magnetic behind this time. I mimicked the shape of her leg with my hands, licking my lips as I finally prep to strike my main target. I reached down…

"Um…Keith, right?"

My heart nearly skipped a beat as I heard a third wheel crash through my concentration. I froze and turned my head to the direction of the unknown voice to see a familiar, plain kid looking at me. His side swept bangs obscured a portion of his face, but what was left visible revealed his eyes, dark and grey to the core. I recognized that shy, emo-like disposition anywhere.

"Oh, hey Lucas." I replied, a bit annoyed that my ultimate goal was interrupted. "Coming out of nowhere as usual, I see."

"Uh. I-I'm sorry to interrupt," he stuttered, straightening his glasses. "But…what are you doing?"

"I am-"

I stopped myself halfway, realizing what I was about to say. I completely forgot that youkai could not be seen by people, which meant that I may as well have been patting the air where Enraenra was resting.

"Yeah Keith, what are you doing?" Enraenra tagged along, emphasizing on 'you' with a hum afterwards.

"I was uh…well…," Words lost me as I tried to come up with an excuse. What could I say without sounding like a weirdo?

Just then idea popped into my head. I patted Enraenra's leg and back, rubbing it to and fro, making her coo. "I'm just patting down this towel here is all!"

"I can see that, but…," the boy trailed off, pointing at the towel with his finger shaking. "It looks like you're not even…touching the towel."

Shit. There's always a catch to these things.

"Hey Keith, you haven't finished up with that massage yet, I'm waiting~!" The invisible smoke lady reminded me. I twitched in irritation and slapped my hand down on her left bum, almost making her jump in surprise. "Yeeep!" She yelped.

"Well as you can see, I am also trying to freshen up my massaging technique as well."

"W-with no one on the towel?" Lucas asked yet another annoying question. Why is this kid always so noisy?

"Well that's the magic of it. While having someone makes this easier, when you are a specialist like me, you don't even need someone to massage, as you can envision the ideal human body with the mind."

"Hey, you can't just turn me into a figment of your ima-" I interrupted Enraenra with a hard squeeze on her backside. "Ooooh!" She squeaked out loud. For a moment I could've sworn I saw Lucas flinch from the volume.

"It seems a little…unusual."

"Perhaps, but this is how I normally practice my technique in my free time. Unless…," I raised both of my hands off of Enraenra and wiggled my fingers at the pesky boy, a grin on my face. "Do you want to be my practice dummy instead?"

Lucas immediately jumped a good distance away. "N-no, that won't be necessary!"

"Are you sure? The way you're fidgeting I say you seem pretty tense, especially around the legs." I sped up the rhythm of my fingers. "I'll even throw in a thigh massage on the house!"

"P-please! There's no need!" The poor boy was stuttering at this point, a wary smile on his face. It was almost cute. Almost.

I faked a frown. "Bah, you're no fun. Llet me practice in peace then. Shoo shoo."

I turned away and heard his footsteps scurry away from my location. I waited until I only heard the sound of the waves before finally letting my guard down with a relieved sigh. Good riddance.

"Offering the kid a massage?" Enraenra spoke up again with a chuckle. "Wow. I didn't know you had such…interesting taste in people. Do I have to worry about losing you whenever you're around children now?"

"Can it." Annoyed, I pulled the waistband of her panties up high and released my grip. The elastic flew back down on her ass, making a satisfying snapping noise as her cute butt jiggled from the impact.

Enraenra's entire body flinched as she gasped in surprise. "Oh! Aren't you a cheeky boy?" Her hand reached over to my side and gave it a pinch like a grandma.

"Hey!" I winced. "That's what you get for fooling around with me while talking to someone. You of all people know I hate it when someone butts in to the middle of a conversation."

"But that makes it more fun~!" I stared at the trickster smoke lady in front of me

"…I though you said the modern youkai were the mischievous ones, not the classic ones like yourself."

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy your misfortune every now and then!"

Just as she said that she instantly got up, knocking me off of her back with a chuckle. Shit, I was so distracted by Lucas I totally forgot to savor her delicious legs during my massage. "Still, thank you for the massage Keith. I guess you really do know how to put the mood back."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's worth the tradeoff." I let out an audible groan.

Enraenra's hand came into my vision. "Well then, perhaps a walk to the pier will help bring it back for you?"

I stared at it for a moment before smiling and putting my hand in hers. "Maybe." She hoisted me up back on my feet, her soft fingers still in mind. "But first, I need to make some fun of my own." Without a care in the world, I pulled Enraenra over to me, catching her off guard as she made no attempt to resist.

"Woah! What's the b-mnph!?" I cut her surprise short by sealing her tender lips with mine, pulling her into an embrace. Her eyes went wide for a moment before finally relaxing into my hug and wrapped her arms around my back in return. She pushed her body closer to mine, letting her supple chest squish onto my figure. The soft, smooth texture of the silk-laden breast along with the warm of her body sent shivers throughout the entirety of my body, but I remained determined and held my ground.

"Mmm…," Enraenra let out a soft moan as she melted into our kiss. The odor of sand and ocean were overcome instead by the scent of her wood and spice smoke as we kissed deeper, the flavorful aroma going as far as to conquer my taste buds. Our embrace tightened as our passion mixed with one another

By the time her tongue began to dominate mine, I decided that enough was enough. Without warning, I broke the kiss, watching as her tongue stuck and danced about in the air, still immersed in the kiss. It wasn't long before her eyes opened upon noticing a missing a mouth. I couldn't help but to snicker as she covered her mouth, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"See, fun. Right?"

Enraenra looked at me for a moment before finally removing her hands from her mouth, a little laugher escaping from her too. "Yeah, fun…"

My laughter stopped as I felt her tug my arm to her direction. "Well come on then, let's take a nice walk to the pier." Her smile may as well be the only sunlight here in this cloudy day.

I looked over her shoulder for a moment before grabbing onto her hand. "Lead the way, princess."

"Seriously, you still need to work on those pickup lines."

"I said can it."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. It's been a while.

I'll get straight to the point. Sorry for being away for so long. University has been a bitch and time investment is pretty poor on my part. This piece was made to test if I can still write despite the huge gap in time. There will probably be one more chapter to this piece before I resume with my other stories.


End file.
